


Coffee Shop

by yeaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canada, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

. Coffee Shop .

Multi-coloured money with   
short unrhyming poems and   
smiling eyes in the shadows of   
hockey helmets printed in   
Both Anglais and French 

Maple-syrup muffins by   
inverted words on windows with   
reflected cars and people and   
red and white flashes on   
The rare glimpse of a flag. 

Multi-cultured music from   
untrained freelance fingers with   
different vibes of beauty in   
graffiti etched stretched concrete by   
Trees in Mountain   
Snow. 


End file.
